overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
First Overlord
The First ''Overlord, known to his servants as '''Lord Gromgard', is the first Overlord who later became playable in Overlord: Dark Legend. History The son of a disgraced lord, Lord Gromgard found the Overlord's armour in a blocked off room after receiving a mysterious glove and his brother and sister had a row. When they slammed the doors he found the throne room where he became the new Overlord just like his great uncle The Black Baron with Gnarl and his Minions by his side. Overlord: Dark Legend The story starts with the youngest son of the lord awakening on his 16th birthday, after being scolded by his brother and sister, he goes to the kitchen to receive a mysterious metal gauntlet from the cook, who had kept the gauntlet since his day of birth. Then the teenager locates to a mysterious door with a hand imprint on it and opens it with the gauntlet he had just received. Entering the chamber he finds his great uncle's old throne room, which had been sealed for years. Here he meets Gnarl who tells him to put on the suit in the room, hanging above a teleporter. Gnarl explains some history to the newly appointed Overlord and sends him to his sibling's rooms to "have some fun." After rampaging in his sister's room and watching his (brown) minions going on to his brother's room, the new overlord gets to fight some halflings, who suddenly attack the castle. After helping to drive them back with the minions, the Overlord pursues them, however, the halflings set fire to the castle and Gnarl advises Gromgard to find the Red Minion Hive, which had been stolen by the halflings. After fighting through the groups of halfings, the teenage Overlord discovers the Red Hive and brings it back to the teleporter. The Overlord soon starts to make his way through the cellars and proceeds into the castle using the Reds to put out the fires and finish off any remaining halflings. However, no sooner than he has saved the castle, Gromgard discovers that the true culprit is Jinks the Jester, who snapped after years of abuse and attacks the castle with a pumpkin throwing machine, forcing the Overlord to destroy the halfing. After killing the crazed halfling, another minion takes up his hat and becomes the new Jester. Notes * Despite being the first known Overlord and the nephew of the Black Baron, he could not control many minions. Unlike his successors the third and fourth Overlords who could control a vast number of minions at the same time. * This Overlord is most likely the second Overlord due to having the same minion jester, and having Gnarl at his side. Although it has never been said how long minions could live, if they were not killed. Not to mention, the armour and gauntlet already seemed to exist, suggesting his uncle was likely one of the Overlords. * Unlike the other Overlords, this Overlord shows little to no interest in companions he can not control. Evidenced by him not having a mistress or any known companion he cared about. * Due to the cruelty of his siblings, Lord Gromgard's room was only a small space which was located near the kitchen. * Though the servants despise his older siblings, they seem to take a liking to him, especially Rollick, the castle chef. Second Overlord Category:Overlord: Dark Legend